


(He's My) Waking Dream

by tomfoolery14



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Power Couple Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, but like loosely, set somewhere between 2x06 and 2x07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomfoolery14/pseuds/tomfoolery14
Summary: “We’ve got to stop meeting like this,” Magnus said huskily, lowering his hands slowly. Tendrils of orange and red still licked at his fingertips even though the flame-like magic had gone out. Blood spatter dotted the right side of his jaw up to his cheekbone, and his chest was rising and falling in a quick cadence.After letting his ichor-slick seraph blade drop from his fingers, Alec turned and spit sticky, metallic blood from his mouth. “Yeah,” he offered breathlessly, and with that, he strode towards Magnus and kissed him roughly.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 5
Kudos: 156





	(He's My) Waking Dream

**Author's Note:**

> this is canon compliant mostly i think, and set somewhere between 2x06 and 2x07 but since the timeline is so messy who really knows?
> 
> sensory prompt: 22. neon lights at 1:30am

“We’ve got to stop meeting like this,” Magnus said huskily, lowering his hands slowly. Tendrils of orange and red still licked at his fingertips even though the flame-like magic had gone out. Blood spatter dotted the right side of his jaw up to his cheekbone, and his chest was rising and falling in a quick cadence.

After letting his ichor-slick seraph blade drop from his fingers, Alec turned and spit sticky, metallic blood from his mouth. “Yeah,” he offered breathlessly, and with that, he strode towards Magnus and kissed him roughly.

Beneath his skin was a buzz of adrenaline and his blood felt like lightning; he was lightheaded from lack of oxygen and yet there was nothing he wanted more than Magnus in this moment. The kiss tasted of blood and cherry vodka, and fingers scrabbled for purchase on sweat-glazed skin—pleasure like molten gold slid down Alec’s spine.

Magnus gently separated their mouths with his index and middle fingers pressing gently against Alec’s chin. Using the leverage to turn his head, he inspected the gash in Alec’s cheek with an appraising eye while is fingers moved in fluid motions, the magic he summoned knitting broken skin back together. “Are you going to tell me what you were doing out by yourself at one in the morning?”

“I couldn’t sleep, so I was going for a walk. What’s your excuse?”

Pursing his lips against his smile, Magnus replied, “Here. I felt something encroaching on the wards so I came to investigate; and I must say, I’m glad I did.”

Looking up, Alec noticed the bright red halogen lights for the first time: Pandemonium. He genuinely hadn’t realized where he was, and there was a _feeling_ , a fluttering in his stomach, at the thought that of all the places in New York, he had ended up here. “Oh. I hadn’t even realized where I—… I was just following the shax demons—I thought maybe they would lead me to a nest.”

“Well,” Magnus took a step back and held his hand out to Alec, “how about that drink you owe me?”

“We agreed to best two out of three on the pool wager.”

Rolling his eyes affectionately, he crooked his fingers with insistence. “Then _I’ll_ buy _you_ a drink. The fact of the matter is, I’m attempting to ask you on a date and you’re making it complicated, shadowhunter.”

“Oh.” Alec felt a warm flush rising in his cheeks. “Yeah, I’d like that.” Putting his hand in Magnus’, their fingers slotted together so easily. It was still a wonder to be so close to someone, and the thrill of affection was still tinted with nerves. But he also never wanted it to end.

The bright neon lights sweeping across the floor moved over them like a caress as Magnus led them to the bar. The patches of bare skin on their bodies still glazed with sweat gathered loose glitter from the bodies they brushed up against, and became illuminated in bold shades of numerous colors from the halogens. The two of them looked like pieces of modern art, Alec thought to himself with an odd swell of pride pressing against his ribs from the inside.

“Vodka soda for me, Anton,” Magnus said, offering a friendly wink to the young bartender with a snakeskin patterned warlock mark visible down the left side of his neck. “What would you like, Alexander?”

“I’ll have the same.”

They sipped their drinks in silence for a moment, comfortable to just exist in this moment side by side. Magnus’ index finger found its way to Alec’s wrist, stroking back and forth across the bone with just the tease of a touch.

“You know, if you ever find yourself having another sleepless night, you’re welcome to call on me. I rather like your company.”

Alec smiled behind his drink. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblr](http://royaltybane.tumblr.com)


End file.
